We Are Young
by friends and p-f4ever
Summary: "I made an executive decision, and while there are holes in the story and in any apologies I could come up with, the citizens of this game are finally going to be treated in a fashion I as president believe they deserve." Ralph/Vanellope
1. We Are Young

**A/N: Each chapter is inspired by a song but this is as a whole is a chapter story - not individual oneshots. I'll reveal what song it was at the end so you all can make a little game out of it.**

Her head was pounding, the bright pastel colors of her royal chambers blending together as the room spun. Hormones pulsed through her veins as a high overcame her - or what she felt could only be described as one.

"Vanellope!" A loud knock and a call of her name snapped her back into reality, the girl in question slowly staggering toward the door. Swinging it open and blinking at a much taller and developed Taffyta, Vanellope sighed before massaging her temples.

"Give me a second, I need to get my story straight." The president pulled her friend into the bedroom before slamming the door behind them.

"What do you mean 'your story'?! Did you do this?!" Taffyta clenched her fists by her side, brushing off Vanellope as she tried to lay a calming hand upon her shoulder.

"Our game was installed in 1997, sixteen years ago Taff! Don't tell me you weren't sick of being treated like such a...a little kid!"

"Did you ask _anyone_ else in the game?!"

Vanellope folded her arms over her chest, biting her lip in frustration. "I made an executive decision, and while there are holes in the story and in any apologies I could come up with, the citizens of this game are finally going to be treated in a fashion I as president believe they deserve."

Taffyta sighed in recognition, tapping her foot impatiently against the floor as she gripped the hem of her too small shirt. "Well...I mean...I guess I could get used to the cute new outfits."

( - o - )

"Hit me again Tapper!" Vanellope swayed in her chair, slamming her now empty glass onto the counter, smirking as it was quickly refilled.

"Eh don't you think you've had about enough young lady?" The bartender frowned, grimacing slightly as Vanellope nearly toppled off the bar stool.

"Don't you think...you have...have a little too much..._mustache_?" Tapper blinked, unsure whether to be insult or not. "Besides" Vanellope continued, running the tip of her finger over the edge of her glass. "I'm just waiting for Stinkbrain to show u-"

"Vanellope?" Turning at a familiar voice calling her name, the president fell to the floor.

"Ralph!" Vanellope clumsily pushed herself off the ground, waving Ralph's hands away as he tried to help her up. "Hey...you're...you're still wearing that dumb ol' metal I gave you!" She laughed - harder than she probably should have - as she placed a hand on his chest to keep her balance. "I gave that to you _months_ ago!"

"Vanellope, what...why do you look like _that_?" Ralph gently lifted Vanellope up and onto a bar stool, making sure she was secure before seating himself next to her. She bit her lip and lowered her head, placing her hands in her lap before looking back up.

"I...I..." She giggled, pushing a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "I...may have gone...a lil' bit...Turbo." Vanellope burst into another fit of laughter, Ralph's eyes widening.

"You _what_?!" He kept his voice at a loud whisper, knowing all too well the kind of trouble she could get into if anyone else found out. "What do you mean you went _a little_ Turbo?!"

"Don't throw a tantrum on me diaper baby, sheesh." Vanellope scowled as she reached for her glass, having it quickly swiped from her by Ralph before she had the chance to sip from it. "Hey!"

"You've had enough."

"Wow, and here I thought guys _loved_ a drunken babe." Vanellope winked, reveling in the blush that spread across Ralph's cheeks.

"N-No...we don't. Or at least I don't - it's sloppy and...and you never answered my question!"

"Isn't it obvious Ralph?" Vanellope's broad smile dissolved into a small smirk, her shoulders jutting forward in attempts to accentuate her collar bone and the dip of her blouse. "I did this all...for you."

Ralph froze, his back straightening even more as Vanellope placed a hand on each of his knees. "E-Excuse me?!"

"Come on Ralphie, now that everyone treats you nicely I know that I'm not all that you've got. It only seemed right to make a move before someone else did. I just thought..."

It seemed as though all of Tapper's had fallen into silence, Ralph's eye raking over ever feature of the young woman's face. "Vanellope...I-" A loud laugh from the president cut him off, his lips downturning as Vanellope continued.

"E-Easy there! I-I was only messing with you stinkbrain! You should have seen your face though!" Her laughter continued, much to the confused upset of Ralph. Vanellope hiccuped before quickly grabbing at her stomach.

"Hey...are you ok-" Ralph was interrupted by the sudden sounds of wrenching and the sight of Vanellope bent over the bar. He hesitated before placing a hand on the small of her back and rubbing circles into it with his thumb, Ralph's mind still weary after her latest prank. Using his free hand to keep her ponytail from falling in front of her face, he waited until Vanellope finished.

"Ralph..." She pushed herself back and away from the counter, hopping off the bar stool before slumping onto a still seated Ralph. "Carry me home?"

(-o-)

After promising Tapper that he'd clean the bar head to toe the next time he stopped by - as well as a life time supply of pie courtesy of the Nicelanders - Ralph carefully carried Vanellope on his shoulder.

"Wait..." Stopping just outside the entrance to 'Sugar Rush', Ralph turned his head to better see his human cargo. "Can we go to your game? I...I don't feel so good."

Turning on his heels and sighing, Ralph began his trek across Game Central Station. "You're gonna be the death of me kid."

While it usually only took a few minutes to cross between games, Ralph made sure to walk as carefully as possible, trying hard not to jolt Vanellope around too much.

"I messed with our code." Vanellope spoke softly, Ralph nearly missing what she had said. "You...Calhoun...Felix...I just wanted 'Sugar Rush' to be treated the same, like adults. But we're young, it's programmed that way. I just-"

"You didn't want to be left out. Believe me, I get it." Vanellope smiled, nuzzling her face into Ralph's neck as they boarded the train toward 'Fix-It Felix Jr'.

(-o-)

Vanellope groaned as they came to a rocky stop, clenching Ralph a little tighter.

"Don't worry barfbreathe, we're almost there."

"I think I can walk now." Ralph hesitantly placed Vanellope on the ground, her legs wobbling slightly before she gained her footing. The pair walked the short distance from the train in silence, Vanellope hesitantly reaching out to hold Ralph's hand. He turned to her, raising a brow in question.

"F-For balance..." She blushed, Ralph humming in response as they reached the brick building. As he held the door open for her, Vanellope frowned at the lack of furniture within. "Uhm, I don't mean to be an unthankful house guest or anything but...you have no bed."

"Well looks like someone's sobered up enough to criticize." Ralph grinned, the gap in his front teeth prominently showing. Pointing to a pile of bricks in the corner, he nudged Vanellope in its general direction. "This is the bed right here."

"I may be drunk Ralph...but I'm not stupid. Come on big guy, where's the real bed?"

"This is my bed!"

"How is this a bed?! What if you had a lady friend over?! Where is she supposed to sleep?!"

"Well you're a lady friend! And you can sleep on the bricks!" Ralph's eye's widen as he bit his bottom lip, Vanellope trying her hardest to hold back a drunken fit of laughter. "I-I didn't mean 'lady friend' like that! Nngh!"

"I am _not_ sleeping on bricks. I'm a president!"

"Well what do you want from me?! Go back to your giant cavity of a game then!"

"But I don't _feel_ good! Can't I lay on your chest like I usually do?" Vanellope stuck her bottom lip out slightly, quivering it in a way she knew Ralph couldn't refuse. He wrinkled his nose, weighing the consequences of a variety of different outcomes for the night. He knew neither himself nor Vanellope would have a problem with it - older or not - but he knew if anyone else had found out there would be talk.

"Fine." Turning around and locking the front door just to be safe, Ralph laid himself on top of his bricks. Vanellope let out a sound of delight before allowing her friend to lift her onto his chest, adjusting herself against him before finally settling on a position.

Up until now Ralph had paid little attention to the changes in Vanellope, his concern for his best friend outweighing all other thought. But as he felt her body shift against his it was hard not to notice her almost tripled height, her legs barely falling to his sides as her chest pressed firmly into his.

"Thanks again stinkbrain. I guess I got a little too excited with the new age and everything." Vanellope leaned up and laid a chaste kiss on his cheek - as she had done many times before - before letting out a sigh and falling asleep soon after.

Ralph pushed down his own confusion and cursed at the scarlet color that now occupied his cheeks. She was vulnerable, having thrown herself and her fellow racers into a completely new set of problems and emotions to come, and he promised himself he would stick with her through whatever she needed him for.

Bringing his hand up and stroking her long black hair, Ralph smiled at Vanellope's sleeping form. He had risked his own life as well as the lives of everyone else in 'Fix-It Felix Jr' to save her from King Candy - he reasoned with himself that this would just be a new way to fall apart for her.

**A/N: This will be a Ralph/Vanellope story but there are going to be a variety of different aspects I won't mention now. I just didn't want it to be like "oh Vanellope is older and her and Ralph automatically like each other" because that seems very improbable. If you don't like them as a couple then stop reading and don't tell me how gross I am - Monica and Richard were a full blown couple on Friends and that seemed okay with everyone, it's like the same idea.**

**Song: 'We Are Young' by FUN**


	2. 22

"Vanellope Von _Schweetz_! Open the door this _instant_! I know you're in there and so help me I will drive my kart right through this door!" Both Ralph and Vanellope were abruptly awoken, the later nearly falling to the floor.

"Is that Taffyta?" Ralph grumpily rubbed his eyes, helping Vanellope get to her feet before sitting up. "Out of all days to randomly show up, she picks the one day a week we have off!"

Taffyta continued to shout through the door, banging harshly against it as she soon took to cursing. Vanellope ignored her completely, taking the time to fix her hair as she stared into the small hand mirror Ralph had sitting upon a taller pile of bricks.

"Are you going to let her in?!" Ralph groaned, covering his ears with his hands as he curled into a ball on the bed.

"Do you want to be the one to deal with what ever rage she's in?!"

"Stop yelling! She's doing enough of it for all of us!"

Vanellope let out an ear piercing scream as she glared at Ralph, ignoring the agitated look she received before jumping as the front door to the shack abruptly opened.

"Ralph! Vanellope! I can fix it!" Felix burst through the door, soon followed by a smug looking Taffyta. "Ms. Muttonfudge, where did you say that fire was?!"

"Really Taffyta, _really_?" Vanellope crossed her arms over her chest, popping her hip out as she narrowed her eyes at the blonde.

"You may be president, but I _always_ get what I want." Felix looked between the two racers in confusion before a look of shock took over.

"Oh my land...you lied to me?!"

"Felix, you're married to one of the toughest women out there...this isn't the first nor last time you'll be lied to by one." Ralph stood up from the bed, leaning back and stretching. "Now could you all, oh I don't know, _get out of my house_?!"

"Not without our princess of abandonment over here!" Taffyta grabbed Vanellope by the wrist as she attempted to drag her out the door.

"What does that mean?" Pulling out of Taffyta's grasp, Vanellope frowned.

"What do you mean 'what does that mean'?! You...you mess with our code and age us up, then _disappear_?! Everyone is freaking out! Candlehead keeps falling over because she's not used to her candle being so big, all the racers who live in the Ice Cream Mountains are _freezing_ because of their new skimpy outfits, and...and...and Rancis tried to kiss me! He came this close Vanellope..._this close_!" Taffyta stepped toward Vanellope, leaving only a few inches between their faces for emphasis.

"And what's...what's so bad about that?" The president swallowed hard, becoming acutely aware of their close proximity.

"We all went from nine to our early twenties...puberty overnight equals fifteen _writhing_..._sweaty_..._hormonal_ racers." Taffyta chose to whisper the last few words into Vanellope's ear, pulling away and enjoying the blush she caused to appear on her leader's face.

Felix cleared his throat, avoiding eye contact with either girl as he rocked on the heels of his feet. "I don't mean to interrupt you young ladies and I don't mean to be in anyone else's business, but what exactly happened to the two of you?"

Vanellope lowered her gaze, scratching the back of her head in embarrassment. "The racers in my game are constantly treated like children, even though our game has been plugged in a lot longer than most of the others here - I wanted us to receive the treatment I felt was fair. I...didn't think about all of the consequences..."

"Yeah well...we need to get you back right now!" Taffyta pulled Vanellope out the door and toward the train station, having been able to grasp her wrist a little tighter.

"Wait! Don't you want to give these bodies a..._test drive_?" The blonde froze, turning her attention toward her friend.

"Go on..."

"I say we forget about my royal duties and your duties as second-in-command. We forget about our to-do lists, forget about the deadlines, and enjoy ourselves! Who knows how long we'll be this age with...with these _feelings_ and _chances_!"

"Continue..."

"I want to be able to get dressed up in something other than our programmed outfits, to go out and _have_ a breakfast at midnight that doesn't involve candy...I don't know about you, but it feels like one of those nights."

"But what about Candlehead?"

"Meh, she'll find her center of balance soon enough."

"And the citizens of Ice Cream Mountain?"

"Throw a blanket over them!"

"And...and Rancis?"

"He'll just find a mirror to make-out with - he'll probably be happier that way anyways." Taffyta thought hard about Vanellope's proposition before smirking.

"Well I guess as long as your next to me I can't be blamed so...I guess everything will be alright."

"That's the Taffyta Muttonfudge I know!" Vanellope patted her on the back before wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Now I say we go back and get Ralph and Felix, pick up Calhoun, and enjoy ourselves!"

(-o-)

"Alright what happened to you two pip-squeaks?" Calhoun folded her arms across her chest, eying the two racers with suspicion.

"Mother of monkey milk," Vanellope sighed exasperatedly before taking in a deep breath and continuing, "everyone is older, I was sick of 'Sugar Rush' being treated like we just got plugged in, blah blah code, blah blah blah now we're like 22 or something."

Calhoun shot her gaze to Taffyta, the younger girl shrugging. "I just woke up like this."

"The alibi checks out...sort of. I'll take it. So where are we headed?"

"To Tapper's!" Vanellope pumped her fist in the air before taking her seat on the train from 'Hero's Duty' to Game Central Station. Ralph frowned, furrowing his brow.

"No way, absolutely not! I refuse to let anyone else have to deal with what I dealt with." He glared at Vanellope, receiving a pouted look in return.

"Ah come on you son of a gun." Poking Ralph in the chest between each word, she scooted closer to him till their sides were touching.

The wrecker looked down at her, scowling at the pleading grin she was giving him. It was the same look she gave whenever she wanted something from him, and for the most part he would succumb to her wishes. It used to be cute and innocent, yet Ralph couldn't help but notice a new edge to Vanellope's stare. Her eyes were half lidded - yet they seemed to glow even more than usual - and her lips seamed more...tempting than simply daring. Ralph's confusion only led to his temper rising as he looked away from her.

"No. Just...no." Vanellope groaned, turning away from Ralph to chat with Taffyta. He looked at the two girls out of the corner of his eye, their interaction causing the smallest emotions to stir inside him. He watched as they flawlessly spoke to one another, the flow of their words continuous and lacking any hesitation. He frowned, noticing a blush rise on Vanellope's cheeks as her knee mistakenly brushed against Taffyta's.

"It may not be my kind of place but maybe the ladies would like to stop by 'Guitar Hero' to see what bands are playing tonight?" Felix looked toward Ralph for a response, receiving nothing more than a grunt.

"Great idea Felix!" Taffyta smiled at the repairman.

"Yeah...great idea...a bunch of rowdy teenagers bumping into each other like cybugs to a beacon. _Great_." Calhoun frowned at her husband, yet she couldn't help but playfully nudge him when he gave her an apologetic look. "At ease soldier."

"Nothing a few beers won't fix!" Vanellope grinned as the tram finally reached Game Central Station.

"I'm not too keen on not being the one to 'fix' things." Felix's shoulders dropped slightly but perked back up once he felt his wife's hand reach for his own.

"I like this new Vanellope." Calhoun looked over at the president, but not without noticing two others already staring. "And it looks like I'm not the only one..."

(-o-)

The speakers on the stage shook from the bass of the song playing, dozens of characters having already crowded in front of them. Ralph looked on from the bar in the corner, never having been a huge fan of crowds in the first place.

"Why won't you dance with us?!" Vanellope spun in her stool a few times before glaring at Ralph.

"I'm nine feet tall...I'd be bound to step on _someone_."

"So? I'm sure it'd be fine! Taffyta and I _really_ want you to dance with us! Heck _I_ really want to dance with you! C'mon..." Ralph made no attempts at budging, causing Vanellope to throw her hands up in defeat. "_Fine_."

Ralph watched as she walked away, mood worsening as he noticed Taffyta waiting for her on the dance floor. Vanellope turned toward him one last time before focusing her attention on the blonde, a new song coming on over the sound system.

Vanellope couldn't help but feel somewhat guilty for snapping at Ralph, the new emotions coursing through her body causing her fuse to shorten. She was happy and felt free, yet couldn't help the confusion and loneliness that still lingered in the back of her mind. She figured it was nothing more than feelings caused by a change of age, yet her worries quickly disappeared as she felt Taffyta's arms wrap around her neck, pulling them closer.

"I saw a couple of the 'Dance Dance Revolution' dancers doing this. I think you're supposed to put you hands on my hips." Taffyta looked at Vanellope, egging her on with her eyes. Vanellope followed the directions she was given, laughing to herself.

"I feel like we look like weirdos."

"Yeah well...I didn't have to dance when we were nine...I'm as clueless as you about it."

"What else is new." Vanellope smirked, wincing as Taffyta lightly pinched the back of her neck. The blonde let her eyes wander around the venue, taking in all the other pairs dancing on the floor before swiftly ripping her arms away, nearly knocking Vanellope over. "What was that for?!" Taffyta motioned to the rest of the crowd. "So?"

"Notice anything?" It took Vanellope a second before she realized they had been the only two girls dancing together, her face heating up.

"Y-Yeah...so what's the big deal?"

"This place is too crowded." Taffyta brushed Vanellope's inquiry off, taking the glitch's hand and pulling her toward where Ralph was seated at the bar.

"Are we done here?" Ralph tried not to let his temper get the best of him, yet his words told otherwise. Vanellope frowned slightly, the wrecker noticing as guilt washed over him "I mean...unless you guys wanted to stay-"

"No no it's fine. Thanks for coming with us in the first place. I...I know it's not really your thing." Vanellope stared down at her feet as Ralph mentally kicked himself for being so harsh - he was the adult here, or at least the more experienced one. "What happened to Felix and Calhoun?"

"Some poor guy tried to hit on Calhoun and well...it didn't end well for him."

"Felix beat someone up?!" Ralph stared at Vanellope, smirking. "..._oh_."

"Needless to say Calhoun had just about enough after that."

As the trio rode back to the station in silence Vanellope laid her head on Ralph's shoulder, finding emotional comfort in the familiar warmth. He chose to ignore the feeling rising in his stomach and simply allow his friend to rest. As they pulled into Game Central Station and disembarked, Vanellope hesitated.

"So...I'll see you tomorrow?" She waited to see who would respond to her first - conflicting thoughts still clouding her mind as she left the decision of where to spend the night up to her companions. She frowned when both Ralph and Taffyta stared back at her, receiving no response.

"What's your problem? Can we go home now? I need my beauty sleep." Vanellope watched as Taffyta began walking away before turning back toward herself and Ralph. "You coming?"

Vanellope looked toward Ralph, waiting to see if any other offers were put out on the table. "What...what were you planning on doing?"

Ralph shrugged as he attempted to act as indifferently as possible. "Probably gonna rearrange my bricks...get some of my duties done." Vanellope couldn't help but laugh. "And we know how big my duties can get."

The two best friends looked at each other and smiled. "_Ahem_." Turning at the sound of Taffyta clearing her throat impatiently, Ralph sighed.

"Looks like the _princess_ wants to go home. You may be president, but she's definitely the royal _pain_."

"Be nice." Vanellope playfully punched Ralph's shoulder, pausing for only a second before throwing her arms around his neck. "G'night Stinkbrain. Thanks for watching out for me tonight, you really are my hero."

As he watched Vanellope walk off with Taffyta toward 'Sugar Rush', he reached into his shirt and pulled out the cookie medal he wore everyday since they met. Ralph pursed his lips before making his way toward his own game, already knowing it would be one of those nights where he wouldn't be sleeping.

**A/N: Is that romantic competition I smell? No it's just vanilla taffy. They went from being nine to twenty overnight, it would be extremely probable that sexuality would be something to come up with all their rising emotions and increase of hormones. Don't worry though, this is still a Ralph/Vanellope story.**

**Song: '22' by Taylor Swift**

**Extra points if anyone gets the 'Bravest Warriors' reference.**


	3. Please Don't Leave Me

"Hey...hey stinkbrain...wake up!" Ralph groaned into consciousness, his attempts of turn on his side foiled by the extra weight on his chest. "Good, you're awake."

"I am now." He cracked his eyes open, frowning at the wide smirk Vanellope was giving him. "Would you get off of me?!"

"But you're like a giant teddy bear!" Vanellope sat cross-legged on his chest, placing her hands on the sides of his face before pinching his cheeks. "My big doody-brained teddy bear."

"When I said I didn't wanna be the bad guy anymore I didn't mean to this extent." Ralph sighed as he sat up, Vanellope letting out a sound of surprise as she slide from his chest to his lap. The two friends froze, Ralph's face flushing.

"Uhm Ralph...is that-" The wrecker lifted Vanellope off of him before she could finish her thought, placing her feet on the ground and turning his back towards her.

"Go away."

"Ah come on Ralph...it's _not_ a _big_ deal." Vanellope pursed her lips tight, trying her hardest not to laugh. "I thought they said guys with big hands-"

"_Go_...away."

"Were you planning on building a house with that wood?"

"I'm going to kill myself."

"Ah you'll just regenerate. Calm down, it's just biology." Vanellope sat on the edge of the bed, placing a hand on Ralph's shoulder when he still had not faced her. "I'm just messing with you, I didn't even get the full feel of it anyways. I'm sure you wreck much more than buildings." Ralph turned to look over his shoulder, glaring at the racer.

"What do you want Vanellope?"

"Don't sound too excited to hear the good news." Ralph turned to face the young women, blushing as her eyes went south. He cleared his throat, Vanellope jumping slightly before looking back up at him. "Sorry, was just checking to see if the Great Deku Tree died yet."

"_What do you want_?!"

"I, Vanellope Von Schweetz..._President_ Vanellope Von Schweetz..._former_ Princess Vanel-"

"Vanellope!"

"I got asked out on a date!"

"...oh. By who?"

Vanellope blushed, pushing a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "Another racer."

Ralph fell into silence for a moment before grinning cheekily. "That's...actually pretty cute that one of the other racer has a little crush on you. Was it Gloyd?"

"Nope."

"Rancis?"

"_Ha_, he's too in love with himself."

"It's not Swizzle is it?" Vanellope shook her head, face reddening even more. "But...are there any racers I missed?"

"Yeah like eleven of them, _d'oy_."

"Wai-"

"Taffyta." Ralph blinked. "It's Taffyta. _Taffyta_...asked me to go on a date."

"But...but she was so mean to you!"

Vanellope scoffed. "I can be mean when I wanna be too!"

"She pushed you into the mud!"

"You forgave the Nicelanders." Vanellope stood, placing her hands on her hips as she stared at Ralph.

"She..._she's a girl_!"

"So?"

"_So_?!"

Vanellope's nails dug into her sides as she took in a deep breath. "I didn't realize you of all people would be so...so close minded! _Especially _as my so call friend!"

Ralph's words caught in his throat, a muffled noise the only thing to come out as Vanellope stormed toward the door. Jumping out of bed and grabbing her by the shoulder, he turned her around to face him.

"I didn't mean anything by it, really. You just...caught me by surprise is all." Sniffling, Vanellope looked up at Ralph as he used a finger to wipe the tears from her cheeks. "I'm...happy for you. Even if it's..._Taffyta_."

"You're...you're not gonna kick me out?"

Ralph chuckled, ruffling Vanellope's hair. "How many times have I kicked you out of here?"

"None."

"There ya go." Vanellope smiled, surprising Ralph as she jutted forward and pressed her face into his chest. Pushing down his own emotions and wrapping his arms around her waist, Ralph held onto her tight.

"Attention, the arcade will be opening in five minutes. Please return to your game." Ralph and Vanellope ignored the announcement - whether intentionally or not - as their hold on one another only tightened. Dropping his hands to rest on her hips, Ralph pulled away from her slightly.

"Vanellope...do you thi-"

"Attention, the arcade will be opening in two minutes. Please return to your game."

Vanellope pushed herself away from Ralph as she glitched out the door. "Sorry Ralph! We'll talk tonight I promise!"

"Please...don't leave..." Ralph spun on his feet before slamming his fists into the ground, an intense pulse of passion flowing through him.

"Ralph," Felix yelled from outside the shack, "quarter alert brother!"

(-o-)

Vanellope's tires screeched to a stop, dust surrounding her as the crowd broke into a loud cheer. Pulling her helmet off her head and stepping out of her kart, she jumped back as a pink blur stopped only a short distance away.

"Nice racing prez."

"Not too bad yourself Taff." The girl in question grinned, tossing her helmet onto the driver's seat as she shook her hair free.

"Yeah well what can I say? I'm a gift."

"A nonreturnable one unfortunately." Vanellope crossed her arms over her chest.

"Ouch, who knew our fearless leader was also a ruthless one?"

"I am capable of really anything."

Taffyta closed in on Vanellope, the crowd having dissipated once the race had ended. "_Anything_? I like the sound of that. The _royal treatment_ I imagine."

Vanellope swallowed hard, mouth running dry. "I-uh..."

"Vanellope!" The two racers turned to see Ralph running towards them.

"Ralph?" The raven haired girl took a step away from Tafftya, a nagging inside of her telling her to do so.

"Hey," Ralph panted, keeling over and gripping his knees before continuing, "how was racing?" He smiled at Vanellope before glancing at the other woman. "Taffyta, you're looking well."

"Ralph." Taffyta clenched her teeth, taking a deep breath and turning to Vanellope. "So I'll pick you up in an hour?" When Vanellope nodded in response, the blonde smirked before leaning over and pecking her cheek, making sure to catch a glimpse of Ralph as she pulled away.

"What are you doing here Ralph?" Vanellope turned towards her friend once Taffyta was out of sight, frowning at the sullen look to occupy his features.

"I...just wanted to...ya know say 'I'm sorry' about earlier. I...didn't mean to be so obnoxious."

"Hey," Vanellope began before noticing Ralph drop his gaze, placing a hand on his chest and continuing, "don't worry about it big guy. I know you didn't mean anything by it."

"No no it's not okay kid." Ralph's focus stayed on the ground, oblivious to the disappointed look that formed on Vanellope's face. "I just...I don't know what it is that makes me act this way sometimes."

"Like I said...don't worry about it Ralph." Vanellope let out a quiet laugh, smirking slightly. "Maybe you're just jealous of Taffyta." Ralph froze, his mind going blank as a million different thoughts fought for dominance. "Imagine that, you...being jealous of us _kids_."

"Yeah," Ralph muttered, laughing uncomfortably, "imagine."

(-o-)

Once Ralph had wished Vanellope luck on her date, he made his way back to his own game, choosing to spend the night in his shack. As he closed the door behind him and made his way to the bedroom portion of the small house, the wrecker flopped down face first onto his bed.

"Taffyta...that little brat...I could break her into pieces if I really wanted to." Ralph flipped onto his back, staring up at the ceiling as he rethought the days conversations.

_"Imagine that, you...being jealous of us _kids_."_

_"...being jealous of us _kids_."_

_"...us _kids_."_

Ralph nearly rolled himself off the bed, mentally slapping himself for not seeing it sooner. Taffyta and Vanellope were the same age, and more importantly treated each other as generational equals.

The brunette smacked the heel of his palm into his forehead before running out the front door. "Felix! Can I borrow your wife?!"

**A/N: "Please Don't Leave Me" by P!nk**


	4. Die Young

**A/N: Sorry for the delay - I moved so it took a lot out of me.**

Vanellope stood on the front steps of the castle as she had been instructed to, playing with the hem of the turquoise dress she had chosen for the occasion. She squinted, looking out into the distance as the faint sound of an engine began to grow. As the kart became larger and larger, Vanellope smirked, familiar white-spotted wheels gaining speed before stopping a few inches from her feet.

"You really went all out. I figured we'd just walk."

"I figured we might as well make the most of the night." Taffyta tossed Vanellope a spare helmet before scooting in her seat, her back pressed firmly into it. "Only problem is it's a little cramped." Pointing to the empty space between her legs, the blonde blushed. "You mind?"

"It's been less than a minute and I'm already getting between your legs." Vanellope took her spot, pushing herself into Taffyta as much as possible in attempts to give her legs space.

"Well in that dress you're definitely looking for trouble." Shifting into drive, the two racers took off toward Game Central Station.

(-o-)

"Ralph I don't know about this."

"Please Felix, I need to do this!"

"But Tammy..."

"_Please_."

"I-"

"Please Felix, you're my only hope!" The handyman grimaced, twiddling his thumbs before turning toward his wife who was seated across his apartment flipping through a magazine. "Uhm...honey?"

"Speak up soldier." The blonde smirked, looking over the edge of her magazine at her husband.

"Well...Ralph here has...has a question...or more a _favor_ to...to ask of yo-"

"Go on a date with me!" Ralph flushed, his words registering in his mind as they finally came out.

Felix cleared his throat, pulling at his collar. "Now...now sweetie don't feel pressured to-"

"Okay." Ralph and Felix blinked, focusing all their attention on the female in the room. "What? Do you both think I'm blinder than a mole in the Pacific Ocean? The big guy over here has the hots for little miss princess and wants her jealous while she's on her date with Muttonfudge. And while their young hearts are being pumped with more and more hormones causing them to lose their minds, he's thinking he's out of time to win her over."

"How did you figure that all out?" Ralph folded his arms across his chest, eyeing Calhoun with mild amazement.

"I'm a sergeant...observation is what I do."

"But Ralph," Felix began, "Vanellope _knows_ that Tammy and I are married. Why would she get jealous?"

Calhoun placed her magazine on the couch before standing and making her way over to her husband, placing a hand on his head and pushing the rim of his cap forward. "Judging by the way that pipsqueak stares at Ralph over here...anyone laying a hand on him will set her off."

"Jiminy...I don't know...you're just looking for trouble with this...

(-o-)

"Count yourself lucky Wreck-It...I wouldn't be doing this for just anybody." Calhoun carefully stepped onto the "Fix-It Felix Jr" tram, grabbing onto Ralph for support as she nearly fell. "Damn heels..."

"You didn't have to dress up for it." Ralph smirked. "I'd say you were just looking for an excuse to tease Felix back there."

"Yeah yeah just be thankful I didn't do this in full armor. If I'm going through with this I'm going all out." Calhoun pulled down on the edge of her dress, the ebony material reaching just below her knees.

The duo sat in silence as the train continued toward Game Central Station, the wheels hissing every few seconds as the rusted tracks passed under them. "Look, I do really appreciate it. If there's anything I can do to-"

Calhoun grabbed Ralph by the collar of his white button-down and pulled his face closer to hers. "Oh...don't think I don't have a favor to ask in return."

"W-What...what did you need?" Ralph swallowed hard, his past fear toward the woman resurfacing slightly.

"Felix and I are a married couple...and married couples like to spend time together..._uninterrupted_, if you catch my drift." Ralph nodded as he tried to pull away, only to be roughly brought back into place. "Now I don't _get_ that time with Felix what with all the Nicelanders hanging around, bringing him pies, and asking him to fix things. _Especially_ Gene. So from now on, you make sure they stay the hell away from our apartment when the doors closed...got that?"

"Y-Yes ma'am." Ralph let out a sigh of relief as Calhoun released her grip on him, the train arriving at the station just in time.

"Much appreciated. Now...let's make the most of this." Grabbing Ralph's arm with more force than was necessary, Calhoun pulled him toward the other outlets.

(-o-)

"You said strawberry martini right?" Vanellope nodded, leaning against one of the various bar tables in the club as she took her drink from Taffyta. "Huh."

"What?" Vanellope took a sip of her drink, smiling at the taste before taking another.

"Well if you wanted something strawberry flavored we could have stay home for that." Taffyta couldn't help but laugh at the blush that invaded Vanellope's face, the president nearly spitting her martini out. "Geez Vanellope, I can nearly hear your heart over the beat of the drums..."

"I-" Vanellope stopped herself as a new song came over the sound system. "O-Oh look! Let's dance!" Grabbing Taffyta's arm and pulling her toward the dance floor, Vanellope tried to push the mental images out of her mind.

(-o-)

"Alright this is getting ridiculous. My feet are _killing_ which means I'm about to do some killing of my own." Calhoun frowned, grabbing onto Ralph as she balanced to adjust her shoes. "'Let's go rain on the kid's date, but wait...I have no idea where she went'!"

"Yeah well...'Dance Dance' is the last game on the power strip so they _have_ to be here."

(-o-)

Taffyta had seen them come in, Ralph's size making it easier on the blonde. She was surprised to see Calhoun with him - especially dressed in such a formal fashion - yet she quickly brushed it off before grabbing Vanellope by the waist and pressing their bodies as close together as possible.

"H-Hey...what gives? I'm dancing here!" Vanellope stared at Taffyta, too distracted by their closeness to see the girl's eyes dart to the side.

"Kiss me." Taffyta noticed that Ralph's eyes had fallen on them, frowning as he began to make his way towards them.

"Excuse me?!"

Taffyta cupped Vanellope's face in her hands, brushing their lips against each other lightly before muttering, "give me all you've got." Without anymore hesitation, the short haired girl pressed fully into her date.

(-o-)

Ralph's breath caught in his throat as he watched Taffyta pull Vanellope into what could only be described as a less than publicly appropriate kiss.

"I...I'm too late." Clenching his fists by his side in attempts to keep his emotions under control, he relaxed when he felt Calhoun place a hand on his shoulder, though he immediately tensed once more as she vicious spun him to face her.

"I did _not_ wear these heels for you to just give up! It's just a kiss! Now you're going to take my hand and we're going to go out there and dance until we _die_ for all I care!"

(-o-)

Vanellope could feel Taffyta run her hands down her back to grip at her hips, the blonde biting lightly at her bottom lip. She tried to lose herself to the moment and she reasoned with herself that nothing was out of the ordinary for a date, yet something in the pit of her stomach forced her to hold back. It wasn't until she felt Taffyta run her lips down her neck that she finally took a step away.

"N-Not that...that wasn't..._wow_...but we're in public..."

"That can change." Taffyta winked, running the back of her hand down Vanellope's cheek. The raven haired racer blushed, a desire inside her wishing the nagging in the back of her head would shut up and just enjoy the feeling.

Vanellope was about to reply but stopped herself when something in the corner of the room caught here eye. "Wait...is that...Ralph?"

Pretending to be surprised by his appearance, Taffyta turned toward where she knew the bad guy and the sergeant were. "Looks...looks like it."

"Why is he with Calhoun?!" Vanellope frowned, popping her hip out and crossing her arms. "Does Felix know his wife is out...looking...well like _that_!" She gestured toward Calhoun, looking at her date for reassurance.

"Why would I know?!" Taffyta snapped, agitated over the direction she could only assume the date was headed.

Her long legs, slim figure, well endowed chest - everything about Calhoun was making Vanellope's blood boil. "How...how dare he?!"

"'How dare he' what?" Taffyta massaged her temples in frustration. "It's pretty obvious that you've got a crush."

Vanellope pursed her lips, registering her rising anger as nothing more than simple jealous. She knew Calhoun and Ralph weren't a thing - they were two of her best friends - and yet she nearly ran across the room and tackled the woman. She looked toward Taffyta with an apologetic look - she really did like the other racer and up until now had been having a rather good time, yet Vanellope had to admit how she felt toward the wrecker. He had been her only friend when everyone else had turned on her and she knew Ralph cared about her more than anything else in the world, and in a way Vanellope admitted that her feelings toward him probably stemmed from a case of puppy love when she was still young.

She could tell by the look occupying Taffyta's face that the girl was disappointed. Vanellope stared at her lips for a moment and the frown they formed. Thinking back on the kiss the president blushed, her mind wandering on the other places Taffyta's lips would feel just as nice on. She shook her head, thoughts like those having been the ones to cause her confusion in the first place.

"I...I don't know what I want."

"You want Ralph you dumdum! Look," Taffyta began, holding Vanellope in place by her shoulders before continuing, "I know I'm a hot piece of action. I mean...just look at me!"

Vanellope rolled her eyes. "Modest as ever Taff."

"_But_...it's always been Ralph. What happens if me and you continue and our hormones slow down? Did you fall for my personality when we were kids? No...you had a stupid crush on that...behemoth over there."

The president furrowed her brow in confusion. "How are you taking this so well?"

"It's a competition Vanellope, and Ralph won. I'm not going to be a sore loser about it when I never had a chance. And besides," Taffyta began as she took a step away from Vanellope to begin her exit, "that kiss wasn't all that earth shattering."

Vanellope stuck her tongue out, earning a laugh from her fellow racer. "Hey Taffyta?" The girl in question turned back toward Vanellope, raising a brow. "Try giving Candlehead a shot...if anyone is going to boot your ego even more it'll be her."

Taffyta laughed, smiling for the first time since Ralph entered the room. "Thanks prez. Now, go get your man."

(-o-)

"What do you think just happened?" Ralph couldn't take his eyes off the two girls on the dance floor, watching as Taffyta walked away and left Vanellope alone.

"Do I look like I have super sonic hearing? In my armor, yes. In this dress, no. But whatever just happened, your little princess is headed this way."

Ralph began to sweat, every bit of courage he had had during this whole ordeal flushing out of him with a single glance of Vanellope's growing figure. "What am I supposed to do?!" He turned, surprised by the empty space that now occupied where Calhoun had previously been. "Are you kiddi-"

"Ralph?" The wrecker turned to come face to face with Vanellope, the racer cocking her head to the side with a small smile. "Do you want to dance?"

Ralph was surprised she didn't question his presence, though he wasn't even sure how to explain his motives. He simply nodded, allowing her to pull him out onto the dance floor. His mind went into overdrive as Vanellope wrapped herself in his arms, swaying her hips in time with the current song. She narrowed her eyes and smirked at him, snaking her arms around his neck and pulling him closer.

"You know," she began as she brushed her hips lightly into his, "it's a shame that you came here with someone Stinkbrain"

He knew that she was teasing him, and even if he hadn't been sure of her intention, the way she ran her hands across his shoulders and down his chest pushed all doubt out of his mind. Vanellope wasn't dense - she knew he came with Calhoun for a reason.

"So the sarge, huh?" Vanellope raised a brow, grinning at the look of embarrassment that occupied Ralph's face.

"W-What can I say?" Ralph swallowed hard as Vanellope continued running her fingers over his chest, outlining the wrinkles in his shirt. Regardless of how well dressed he was, the wrecker couldn't help but still look slightly disheveled.

"I just didn't realize how popular this place was for dates. I mean _you_ came here with Calhoun and _I _came here with Taffyta..." Vanellope pushed herself up on the tips of her toes, barley reaching Ralph's ear to whisper in it. "Does Felix know about your little charade?"

"Does he know? Yes. Does he agree with it? Not really."

"Well at least you can brag to him that it worked."

"What do you me-" Vanellope pressed her lips into Ralph's, silencing him in an instance. The brunette dropped his arms to the side and froze, afraid that his mind would shut down and his body would take over if he allowed himself to relax too much. Vanellope ran her fingers through Ralph's hair, nails grazing his scalp as she drew him in closer.

Vanellope sighed into the kiss, amazed at the feelings that stirred within her. It felt right, and regardless of how enjoyable it had been with Taffyta she reasoned with herself it could never compare to this. It wasn't a heated moment fueled only by raging hormones and conflicted feelings, it was comfortable and safe yet equally passionate. The president groaned when Ralph pulled away and slowly opened her eyes, frowning she noticed his almost pained expression.

"What's wrong?" Vanellope's nerves grew as she questioned whether she had misread the situation.

"It's just...look this is all..."

"Moving so fast? Oh Ralph, you sound like a girl!" Vanellope smirked as she rested her head on Ralph's chest, a slow song playing over the speakers.

"You were ten only a few weeks ago! And now you're..._we're_ kissing and and...you're a princess-"

"_President._"

"You're a _president_...and I'm a bad guy! I mean...the thoughts that are running through my head when I'm around you shouldn't be there for the love of code! All these emotions are just rising up and-"

"Okay are you describing your feelings or a vurp here?"

"You know what I mean!"

"Look," Vanellope pulled away from Ralph, placing a hand on his cheek to draw his attention before continuing, "you were there for me when no one else was and you believed in me. I'm not ten and honestly...I never really was. Yeah sure I looked like one but I had been around for a lot longer. But...maybe we should take it slow, ya know? If that's what you want." Ralph nodded, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her into a tight hug. "Yeah yeah I know I'm the best. Now come on admiral underpants, let's get a drink"

**Song: 'Die Young' by Ke$ha**


End file.
